Inazuma Supports
by EthereaLynn
Summary: At least, try to understand people by having a very clear conversation with them. (Been inspired by Fire Emblem Awakening Supports. Will include companionship but does not include Marriage Proposals.)
1. Kariya x Kirino (Support C)

**FINALLY! I can finally publish this. Damn my laziness sometimes. This is also posted in my Wattpad account by the way.**

 **Anyway,**

I made this fanfic last summer at the time when me and my family were still in the province. I got a mental block because of the excitement of having the thought of owning a 3DS that time. I can't help it! XD

So, while I'm in a mental block, I was just thinking of the game Fire Emblem Awakening (I fell in love with the game okay?) Then, Inazuma Eleven 3DS game just popped in my mind (I was planning to request my father to buy it for me, but since I'm a good daughter, I decided not to. Because, he brought like- many things for me. XD I'm not spoiled okay?), then Kariya entered the scene together with Kirino, then the Fire Emblem Awakening support conversation, which brought me to... THIS! XD Sometimes, having mental block is not that bad. :)

Okay! Enough chit-chats! Let's start with the story!

 **Take note:** THIS STORY DOES NOT CONTAIN ANY YAOI.

* * *

 **Support C**

Face stricken with suspicion and eyes narrowed and keen, Kirino glared over the members, scanning for a certain teal-haired freshman. And when he does, his enticing penetrating orbs shaded a dark hue and even narrowed more like the lens of the camera, zooming and outlining an object. And for his matter, the object - or rather the person he's glaring over at was none other than Kariya Masaki.

Oh yes - he knew what that prankster was capable of. One single glance and a smirk, buried with deep meanings and coulees with vast mischievousness and evilness from him, Kirino already knew what his tricky mind is scheming of. Either intentional or not - or whatever that troublemaker plans doing, Kirino already knew what is going on inside of that head of his, and even came up with the conclusion of whatever Kariya does and act has something to do with something not really good - at least for his opinion.

"Kirino-senpai!" Snapping away from his dire suspicion, his eyes hardened when Kariya trudged over him with his usual genuine smile plastered on his face - wait what?

Despite being stunned at the sudden roundabout, he still remained his composure; eyes skeptical and observant as Kariya continued, still smiling that very rare smile of his. Which is really suspicious for Kirino. "What are you still standing there for? Shindou-senpai called for you a hundred times already and yet you-"

He knew it. _He knew it_. "Kariya," Hissing his name between the tip of his tongue as if it was venom, Kirino looked at him as if he wanted to beat the crap out of him. He knew - Kariya was planning something under his sleeves and he's never going away with it. Ever. Not unless he's alive and breathing. "What did you do?"

Kariya blinked, which is very innocent for others but as for Kirino, he knows more. There is something inside those slant golden cat-like eyes and he's not going to fall for it. "Kirino-senpai? What are you talking about? I'm just calling for you. In fact, Shindou-senpai does."

"Don't play dumb at me Kariya. What are you scheming?" Kirino glared down at his junior.

Shaking his head, Kariya frowned at his senpai's choice of words. "What? I'm not scheming anything Kirino-senpai. Why did you think so, senpa-?"

"Kariya," Kirino spat his name in such resent and hang it on the tense atmosphere threateningly. To make things clear, he knows Shindou wasn't calling him because he was excused by his music teacher a while ago and he's the only only who knows of this since they are together a while ago morning. So when Kariya told him that Shindou was calling for him, he immediately knew of his sickly mind games.

Kariya frowned deeply, defeated before returning to his old self again - showing that mischievous smirk of his. "Alright fine, you got me Kirino-senpai~ I lied. Shindou-senpai wasn't calling you. Happy?"

Kirino glared at him, very annoyed of his mind games. "I'll be happy as long as you stopped bothering me and the others as well."

Kariya smirked even more, if that's even possible. But for some strange moment, his eyes turned innocent and he even feigned a hurt expression. "But senpai~ I wasn't even bothering you. I just wanted to talk with you."

Kirino looked at him in annoyance and hissed. "Kariya... Stop this nonsense of yo-"

"Kirino, Kariya!" A voice called them not too far away. Kurama. "Practice is starting. Let's go!"

Kirino nodded at him whilst sparing Kariya a warning glance as he replied back at his other senpai. "Hai~"

"I'm watching you for the rest of the day Kariya." Kirino warned him him in a low tone, making sure to stick this threat in his mind filled with his evil schemes. Kariya responded at him with a queer smirk that is full of unspoken dishonor.

"Okay then, Kirino-senpai~" Kirino glared behind him when he turned around and sauntered back towards the field.

Oh, he's definitely going to watch his back until this day ends. For the first time, Kirino will role himself as Kariya's shadow instead of him.

* * *

 **So, how is it? :) I'll post the Support B later or maybe next time. Don't worry; the Support B was finished together with this support. All I have to do is to apply the said support a final touch and that's it. :)**

 **I'll see ya guys next time!**


	2. Kariya x Kirino (Support B)

Here is the second part! The B support! Thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to **Tanamasoandro** and **do your best** for reviewing! You guys really made my day.

 **To those who are confused of what a "support" mean, here is a short note for all of you. A "support" is one feature in the Fire Emblem franchise, and there are four classes of supports. The C Support, B Support, A Support then S Support. In Fire Emblem, while bonds and relationships are formed and increased, so are the supports. They increase every time the characters fight side by side with each other. And once the characters achieved an S Support with someone, THEY MARRY.**

 **Just like in this story, every time our loveable Inazuma Eleven characters mingle and bond with each other, their supports with that someone occurs and increases. However, I will not allow an S Support on the characters who have the same gender, and neither will I include any marriage proposals like Fire Emblem does. If I will be including an S Support on the characters that are involved who have opposite genders, then it would be only a companionship. No marriage. That is all you need to know.**

 **If you guys are still confused about this whole support thing, don't hesitate to review or PM, and I'll do my best to explain this whole support thing. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Support B**

It's been three days after Kirino confronted Kariya about his thesis. And so far, no troubles and complaints was heard these past few days, but still; Kirino was very suspicious and is quite paranoid whenever Kariya does something. Either when he cooperates with the team or just have a small talk with the others, Kirino can't take his eyes off his junior. He's just that... hard to trust.

And now after performing his warm-up session, Kirino sat on the benches waiting for the other members of the team to assemble. While waiting, Kirino scanned the entire field, looking for the faded teal hair. As if the gods above heard his prayers, his eyes landed over the outstanding sheer outline of the messy teal hair near the riverbank.

"Kariya!" The carnation haired defender made his way over his junior. Kariya looked over behind his shoulders the moment he heard his name. Immediately noticing his senpai, Kariya turned around to give Kirino a mischievous smily expression as the skeptical upperclassman barreled over at him.

"Woah, that's a first. Does Kirino-senpai really miss me that much?" He smirks when Kirino was already standing in front of him.

Kirino ignored him as if he didn't say anything. "Just so you know, I'm still watching you so beware."

The mischievous latter just merely blinked, his recent expression faltering. Oh, so he's not hallucinating after all. He thought it's only his imagination every time he caught his senpai watching over him like a hawk. Sure, his senpai dealt this with him three days ago, but... This is going overboard. He wanted to have his privacy back without shivering, feeling eyes all over him.

"Um... Kirino-senpai, isn't that a little bit freakish?" He told his senpai, eyes furrowing, "As much as I wanted you to look after me since you really love me that much-"

"I do not." Kirino interjected, eyes narrowed.

Kariya continued, pretending as if he never heard him. "But I would suggest if you stop spying over me like 24/7."

Kirino looked down on him, suspicious as ever. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Well, it's weird." Kariya admitted quickly, catching Kirino off-guard. "I cannot move forward a single day whenever I feel your eyes all over me." He shivered, "it's as if I'm your prisoner or something." At this, Kirino became suspicious even more. Does Kariya even shiver? Well there was that one time when they encountered snakes in Arthur-era, but that's it.

"Kariya, we all know and you know that I can't do that." Kirino said calmly. Kariya perked up.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me." Kirino glared down at him. "I know what you're doing, Kariya. This is a trick isn't it?"

Kariya was dumbfounded, his heart banging in his ribcage, wanting to burst out. He could feel himself crumbling inside as his memories replayed like a broken record - old and repeating and repeating again at the back of his mind.

Normally, he wouldn't have minded whatever Kirino-senpai tells him and would just shrug or smirk in return as if he's not bothered of it like the annoying guy he is. But now, he couldn't care less anymore. He's been patient these past few years, so reserved to hide his darkest history. And the point Kirino confronted him again and even accused him didn't help at all. Not a single bit.

Feeling tears prickling in the corner of his eyes, he hung his head low, letting his hair frame his face. Surging with a very strong emotion, his hands curled into fist in an attempt to regain his composure. "You don't understand... Do you, Kirino-senpai?"

Almost reeling from the sudden change of tone of his junior, Kirino looked at him, not quite sure if this is one of his tricks or not. "What are you...?"

"You don't, do you?!" Kariya shouted - actually, almost screamed in anguish with his head still hanging low. Kirino flinched and almost staggered back but decided against it when he noticed his junior practically trembling. He swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a step forward in an attempt to comfort him when Kariya suddenly snapped.

"Don't! Don't even try Kirino-senpai! You don't know anything!" His voice trembles, holding back a sob. At this, Kirino flinches. Nope, Kariya was not tricking him. This is real.

Silence crept by, increasing the tension in the atmosphere in such intensity. Just the both of them standing in front of each other, not saying anything.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this treatment, Kirino-senpai?" Finally, Kariya spoke. But instead with his sly tone, his voice was weak and very strain which is very hard for Kirino to ignore by.

When Kirino did not reply, Kariya continued. "Because I cannot be trusted? Because I'm a guy who fools everyone?" Kirino has his mouth open but no words seem to escape. It's as if they are being vacuumed every time Kariya speaks.

Then all of a sudden, Kariya laughed. Not cheery or anything. A broken laugh. A big difference from the Kariya he really knew. When he raises his head, Kirino doesn't know what to do anymore.

The Kariya he knows was no where to be found. The Kariya in front of him was broken, vulnerable and fragile with his tear-strained face and golden eyes faded and puffy. Closing his eyes, Kariya took a sharp intake of shuddering breath, relaxing himself and his tensed muscles before breathing heavily. Then he replied. "Kirino-senpai..."

Gulping, Kirino responded, almost grimacing at his own tone - small. "Y-yeah?"

Taking another deep breath, he opened his eyes - still having that dour look. "I may be a prankster or a troublemaker in your eyes but deep inside I am lonely." He said, his voice no longer weak yet hoarse. "Very. In these 13 years of existence, I was brought in the orphanage at the age of 11 without needing anyone's company." He sighed, wiping the tear lined strain on his face with the back of his hand. Kirino did not say anything. He just stood there, watching and quite confused that Kariya was sharing a very deep conversation with him which is their first time. And yet, he listens, not interrupting. "Actually, I do have company but I shove them away. It was hard for me, Kirino-senpai. It was hard for me to accept everyone that quickly."

"It was even harder when I lost my parents to that accident. They are my everything. My life. My hope." His mood dampen, "ever since they died, I was torn and lost. I didn't know what to do at that time. And when Hitomiko-nee-san took me in, I knew it was hopeless." Hands coiling, he continued. "It was hopeless to be happy again even though she reassured me. I have troubles to accept everyone around me and was still now. All those darn kids in the orphanage... I cannot accept them as my family. It's just that difficult for me."

"That's why I prank everyone. I fool them for fun because it's easier that way. I laugh to restrain my feelings." Kariya glanced at Kirino, searching for any negative reactions but when there's nothing, he continued. "Everyday was hell. I sleep, stay alone in my room for how much time gone past, remaining in the shadows and pretending to be the little devil I'm usually is. Life for me is difficult, Kirino-senpai. It really is."

Another silence gone past again but this time it was more convincing than the other one a while ago. Now completely knowing about his history, Kirino felt horrible and guilty. He never wanted to hurt Kariya's feelings. He just wanted to know why he's always making a fool of everybody. But now he knows, he doesn't know what to reply anymore.

"But that's okay, Kirino-senpai. Tomorrow morning, I won't bother everyone anymore. I promise." Shuffling with his shoes, he looked at him aggravated. "But, can you keep this a secret? I.. I don't want to..."

Nodding his head, Kirino agreed. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed. No one will know but us." Pausing and debating, he looked at Kariya hesitantly. "Ano.. Kariya you can-"

"There you two are! We've been looking for you guys!" Someone interjected and the two defenders glanced at their direction. There stood Hamano, smiling goofily. "Everyone's gathered already, you're the only ones who aren't there yet."

"Sorry Hamano." Kirino apologized. "We forgot."

"Eh? That's fine! No worries!" Still smiling, his eyes shifted to Kariya. Instantly, the expression in Hamano's face morphed slightly. "Uh... You okay Kariya-kun? You look tired."

Kariya shook his head. "I'm fine Hamano-senpai. No need to worry." Kirino looked at him, questioningly.

Hamano looked unconvinced at all, but still nodded carelessly. "Okay then.. If you say so." After that, his mood changes. "Well then, let's go!"

The two defenders nodded and trailed after him. When Hamano's back faced them, Kariya casts a glance at his senpai. "What is that last sentence you wanted to tell me, Kirino-senpai?"

Kirino was surprised that he remembered it despite being interrupted by Hamano. He shook his head. "Don't worry. It's nothing of importance. Forget what I said."

"Oh, ok then."

After that, they left without exchanging any words from each other.

* * *

 **Based on my understanding on Kariya and his history, he is a broken individual who yearns for companionship. At least that's what I know and observed so far in the anime. Please do criticize and correct me of Kariya's real nature and life. It's been two years since I last watched Inazuma Eleven so my memory is pretty fogged up. I hoped you guys liked this so far!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
